


In Which a Working Man Quickly becomes Smitten

by Fannikay (MissusManic)



Series: Victuuri Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Businessman!Victor, Day 1, M/M, Secretary!Yuuri, Victuuri Week 2017, prompt: other sports/careers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusManic/pseuds/Fannikay
Summary: Victor Nikiforov was in need of a new secretary.Good thing circumstances brought him Yuuri Katsuki





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day One Prompt: other sports/careers (and probably a mix of the other prompts? Mostly that though)

When Lilia Baranovskaya barges into Victor’s office one day, her personal assistant hot on her tail, he really doesn’t know what to expect.

Not that Victor wasn’t happy to see her. Much like Yakov, she had always been somewhat of a second parent to him, even after the tumultuous year-long divorce battle. So he greets her warmly as she waltzes in unannounced, ever graceful in her old age. They peck each other on the cheek and, in true Lilia fashion, get straight to business.

“I can’t stay long, I’m afraid,” she says, shaking her head as the offered seat. “I’ve just come to get the secretary arrangement settled.”

Victor tilts his head, confused. “Secretary arrangement?”

“Yes. The arrangement for your new secretary.” Lilia crosses her arms and raises a sharp eyebrow in question. “I assumed Yakov had already informed you about this.”

Victor thinks back to his overflowing inbox. He’s been so swamped with work, all priority has been going to emails that required immediate responses. Yakov’s emails were always a mix of important files, upcoming meetings, and chiding Victor on his inappropriate behavior. It can be excused that Victor simply skimmed over an email like that, much like many others that were currently sitting unread. The smile on his face is probably not as innocent as he’d like it to be.

“He probably has,” Victor tells her, flippant.

“Well, allow me to inform you properly then. I’m sure you’re aware of my upcoming retirement?”

“Of course, Lilia. Although I can’t see what that has to do with secretaries.”

“Let me finish,” she chides. Victor nods for her to continue. “Since I’ll no longer be working, I want you to take on my assistant as your secretary.”

Lilia moves to the side, revealing her aforementioned assistant, who had seemed content to hide behind Lilia’s back for the whole time. She gestures for him to step forward. Which he does, hesitant and doing to best to look everywhere but directly at Victor.

Victor knew Lilia’s personal assistant, of course. Ever since the man was hired, it was hard to catch Lilia without Katsuki following closely behind, tablet in hand. Sadly, Victor has never really talked to her assistant. Whenever he tried, Katsuki always scurried off, there and gone again. Victor strived to be a friendly face in the company, so the hasty retreats stung a little.

“Yuuri has done nothing but work hard for me. I’m sure you’ll find him a great help to you, if you’ll have him.”

Katsuki’s eyes are still flitting around the room, and Victor taps a finger to his lips, thinking. He’s not sure if having a secretary who seems so skittish around him is a good idea.

At least, he wasn’t sure until Katsuki finally, finally looked at him with large, brown doe eyes of his.

“So, how early can Mr. Katsuki start working?” He asks, smile bright.

::x::

Yuuri Katsuki starts working almost immediately, and Victor can’t say he was entirely prepared for what was to come.

Within two days, Victor has had unimportant emails cleared of his inbox, all upcoming appointments updated on his calendar, and all the paperwork on his desk neatly organized. Everything Victor has been behind on suddenly seems much less suffocating, and for the first time in a month Victor goes back home with no extra work under his arm.

He thinks Katsuki might be an angel, heaven sent.

Now if only Victor could actually get Katsuki to talk to him.

Not that they didn’t talk at all. Whenever Victor came into work, Katsuki was at his own desk with a good morning at his lips, a list of obligations for the day, and any calls that had been put on hold. Beyond that, Katsuki doesn’t say anything else in the mornings, still too skittish to look his new boss in the eye.

(Which was a shame. Katsuki has nice eyes.)

(Victor wonders if he’s allowed to think that about his secretary.)

A little over a week after Katsuki starts working, lunch is being brought directly to Victor’s office.

It’s a bit of a surprise when, one day, Victor comes back from a quick meeting with Georgi to find a bag from a nearby sandwich place sitting on his desk. He sifts through the bag to see a warm panini, some sort of potato soup and a bottle of water.

Normally, Victor is content to only eat a bag of chips from a vending machine for lunch, if he even eats anything at all. Of course, there are times where Yakov or Chris or any other coworkers invite him to go get food, and Victor does, but he’s never found a problem simply waiting until he gets home for his next meal.

Victor peeks out the door of his office, looking towards his secretary’s desk. Katsuki is working quietly, typing away at his computer. An empty bag from the same sandwich shop sits in his trash bin.

“Excuse--”

Katsuki squeaks, practically jumping out of his seat at the sound of Victor’s voice. His face is red, and he’s stiff where he stands.

Victor blinks. His secretary is a bit jittery sometimes, but he had yet to get a reaction like that.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you while you were busy.”

“No! It’s fine! It’s just--,” Katsuki averts his eyes, fiddling with his glasses. “Nothing. Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. Nikiforov.”

 _You can look at me, for one._ “I was just wondering if you’re the one who left food on my desk, is all.”

“Oh. That. W-Well, the thing is... I kind of... Yes, I did. I just..” If possible, Katsuki turns even redder, struggling to find words. Victor waits patiently for him to continue. “I-I noticed that you don’t really eat during lunch, and you work such long hours so I thought... I mean, my mom always thought eating well was important and... Oh god. I’m sorry. Let me move the food from your office. I should have asked first, I--”

“No, it’s okay,” Victor says, raising a hand to stop Katsuki from moving past his desk. At some point during the explanation, Victor found a smile forming on his face, endeared. “You’re right. I should be eating better. I appreciate you bringing me lunch.”

“R-Really?”

“Of course. Thank you.”

For a moment, it’s silent. Victor watches the nervousness of his secretary’s face turn into something softer, shyer, and punctuated with a small, pleased smile.

“I’m glad then.”

Victor excuses himself, letting Katsuki get back to work and sitting at his desk so he could eat his own lunch. The panini isn’t as warm anymore, and he can’t say he’s incredibly hungry, but Victor finds himself eating every bit of the food bought for him.

As he chews, he thinks about Katsuki’s expression as Victor thanked him.

It was the first time he’d ever seen Katsuki smile around him.

He’d very much like it if it wasn’t the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Is the pacing a bit weird? Probably. Is there loose ends? Most likely. But I'm still pretty proud of even finishing this so  
> \\(o v o)/. I'm pretty pleased with myself since I'm working on a time crunch. It's been so long since I've been close to finishing anything I wrote. Maybe one day I'll revisit this AU and flesh it out more, but knowing my writing habits, that might be an eternal maybe.


End file.
